I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPING
by lalashorty110
Summary: Bella what is wrong. Edward said My best friend died. Bella said
1. Chapter 1

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPEN!" VOL.I

Chapter 1 the moving BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan. I want to live in a small town, but I live in the city with my parent. My mom love the city, but it is too much for me. They all say they love it here, but I know my dad will like it in a small town. So my dad & I are going to vista a house out there. Its small four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one room & one bathroom for myself. The other for my parents. I think will like it. My mom said she liked it, but I know her to will she is just saying that. Because my dad & I like it, so we are moving to a small town. It is called Forks in WA.

I hope I can have a good year. My fist day at the house & I have most of my stuff unpacked. I have a bedroom on the west side of the house. I love my new, I have school tomorrow. I hate school, but I have to go. Everybody knows my dad, he used to live here. So everybody will know me. Today is the first day of school I'm a little scared. I hope I will have a good day.

I got to school & a kid named Mike Newton, he said he wanted to wish me good first day. My teachers are so nice, but I have one teacher that made me go to the front of the class & intrudes myself. There was a student named Edward Cullen, he was really hot. I sat next to him in a class I don't know what class it was so Mike Newton came up & said "what's with Edward Cullen. He is not always like that."

"I didn't do anything". I said.

Everybody called me Isabella I like to be called Bella. I wish we could have moved before school started, its Nov. the middle of the semester. My dad got a job as a cod, my mom does not work. I'm seventeen so I'm going to get a job. So I'm work at a bookstore, my boss is really nice so far. I got home & went to my room, to get the rest of my stuff unpacked. I was listening to my iPod when a song came on it was "where you are".

There you are standing strong I'm a leaf holding on

You believe like a child

In this fire running wild

Oh, I love how you see

Right to the heat of me

I love this song, but it reminds me that I never had someone to love. I got up for & my mom was a sleep, my dad was at work. I have a truck, my tuck is slow, but I love it. So when I got to school Mike walked me to some of my class. I like Mike as a friend, I have a lot of friend but I don't know their names. Edward Cullen doesn't sit next to me because moved me to sit next to Mike Newton. I don't know why? Two months later said "Mr. Cullen you are getting a F in my biology class. Ms. Swan is going to give you some help. Will you Ms. Swan give Mr. Cullen some help?"

"Yes, I will Mr. Turner."I said. Then walked out of the classroom.

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen if you fail in this semester in two weeks Ms. Swan will fail to you. Ms. Swan is my best student." said.

I said "OK, I will try my best. Bella is a nice girl; I have to pass this test for Bella & our grades. I went to get in my car & that is when I saw Bella talking on the phone the starting to cry. So I went to go talk to her.

"Bella are you all right." I said.

"No, Edward I'm not all right. My best friend died & everybody will just stop talking about it." Bella said

"People will stop talking about it sometimes" I said

"But, I want it to stop NOW." Bella said

"They will." I said

"OK." Bella said

d. Jacob said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The surplices

Two Months Later

"I can't believe Bella is being so … so to herself this pasted weeks?" said Jacob. Jacob is my best friend.

"I don't know." I said

BPOV

"Jacob is so staring at you". I said

"No, he is not!" Jordan said

"Yes he is so stop arguing with me, because I will win." I said

"Fine." Jordan said

And all of a sudden we hear someone yell, hey. We turned around & saw Jacob yell at us & Jordan is turning a red color.

"Hey, Jordan you what to go out sometime?" He said

"Uh, sure I go out with you." Jordan said

"Cool, I'll pick you around 7:00." He said

"That sounds great." Jordan said

Jacob walked away & Jordan was so socked.

"OMG, Jordan he asked you out!" I said

"I know." That was all Jordan can say.

EPOV

"I can't believe you asked her out!" I said

"I don't know where that came from."Jacob said

"But I got a date tonight."

"You better go so; you have a nuffe time to get ready."I said

"Your right I have to go, so bye Edward

BPOV (on the phone)

"So how was the date?"I asked Jordan

"It was awesome. He is so romantic."

"Really he is."I said

"Ya. Well I have to go, Jacob is here."

"Bye "Jordan said then the line went dead. After that I called Edward.

"Hey Bella." Edward said

"Hey, have you talked to Jacob today?"I said

"No, why?"Edward asked

"No reason, but he pick Jordan up this morning." I said

"Really."Edward said

"Yes, I just got off the phone with her. She said the date was awesome!" I said

"OK, I will be over soon." Edward said

"OK." I said

EPOV (when he got to Bella's house)

"Wait Bella it is a Saturday." I said

"It is." Bella said

"Yaw, I wonder where they are?" I said

"Why don't you call him?" Bella said

"Ya, great idea." I said

"Hey you reached Jacob cell I will try to call you back."

"He didn't answer. I said. What do you want to do?" I asked

"Go find them." Bella said

"They could be anywhere." I said

"Or over in his car making out." Bella said. So we walked over there & knocked on the car window. We asked how the date went


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV Chapter 3

We both stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing in there?" Bella said

"That is none of your business." Jordan said

"O, I think my best friend is my business." I said

JNPOV

"OK, Jordan are you ready to go?" Jacob asked

"Yes, let's go." I said. So when we got to Jacob's house, he intoned to quill & Emery. I told Jacob I had to call Bella.

JBPOV

"WOWWW!" Quill said & Emery agreed. I punched them hard.

"She is my girlfriend." I said

"Yak, but she is hot. Quill & Emery said

"Bye guys." I said. I went inside when they left.

JNPOV

When Jacob walked into his house right be for he kissed my neck, his sister knocked on the door so I pushed him off me. He opened the door. Sam was with his sister, Jacob look at him mad. Jacob stomped out of the house so I folded him. I asked him why he did that. He said that Sam was just using her.

BPOV

"I wish Jordan was here." I said

"Why?" Edward asked

"So we could talk about the date." I said

"So why don't we go to his house to see what they are doing?" Edward asked

"Good idea." I said. So we left to go to Jacob's house. When we got there he intoned to his sister, Rachel.

"So how long have you guy dated?" Rachel asked Jordan & Jacob

"Not long." Jacob said

"So why were you guys in the house alone." Rachel said

"I intoned Jordan to the guys & we need to get something." Jacob said

"So are you guys dating?" Rachel asked Bella

"NO!!" Bella & Edward said

"You guys look like it."

"I have to go it is getting late." Bella said

"I will walk you out." Edward said

So Edward walks me out. Then asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I said yes. They went on the date & did not come home unit 3:30AM.

"Were have you been?" Charlie asked

"On a date with Edward." I said

"Are you guys dating?"

"Maybe, yes."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 JNPOV (Tow Mouths later)

Today is Bella 20th birthday. I am going to call Edward.

"what is your problem, it is 7:00 in the morning on a Sunday."

"today is Bella's birthday."

"what am I spots to do about that."

"I am going to her house."

"ya, OK."

"You will be able to be in her room."

"ok, when am I spots to be there?"

"30 mines."

"what! How am I spots to do that?"

"you dive fast, so be there, bye.

Then I call Jacob.

"what!"

"don't talk to me like that."

"sorry."

"today is Bella's b-day."

"I will be right over."

"bye."

They came over so we went to her house. I went up to her room & knock on her boor.

"Go away!" Bella said

"no." I said. So I walked in.

"Happy b-day." Edward said. Bella woke up.

"Happy b-day." Jacob said

"You could have called me to tell me."

"No. we will live you guys alone." Jordan said

BPOV

So Jordan & Jacob left me with Edward alone.

"Edward, would you go down stair real fast. I will be right down." I said

"ok." Edward said

So I put on my pants & went down the stairs. I slipped & Edward caught me. Then we start to makeout. He bought me to my room & counted to makeout. I took off his shirt. He took off mine. Then the phone rang.

"Hey, Bella happy birthday." Mike said

"Thanks mike." I said

"What are you doing?" mike said

"Uuuh, I have gust over."

"Edward."

"Yes, I have to go Jordan is here."

"Bye."

"Edward, I am going to slip in to something hot. So I slipped into my leather bar, thong & I brought my whip.

"Edward, don't be bad now." I said

He pushed me to the bed & started to lick my stoma. I put my legs around him to get him closer, started to lick my cheat. I moved his mouth to mine. Then Charlie walked in.

"What the fuck." Charlie said

"Hi, dad." I said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Charlie said

"Having my birthday wish come true." I said

"You mean having SEX was your birthday wish. Edward get out." Charlie said

"Bye, Edward." I said

I kissed him before he left. I put on a shirt & pants.

"Why did you do that?" I said

"Bella you are to young."

"no am not, am 20 years old. And I mit marry him."

"On you are not. And you are grounded."

"what."

"I have to go back to work, bye."

"bye."

"now don't be mad at me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jnpov

"Jacob you are a monster in the bed room."

"Thank you, you are too."

"How about we go back to the bed room." Jacob said

"Ok, but first lets call them." I said

(On the phone)

"Hey." Bella said

"Hey. What is wrong?" I said

"I just got busted."

"That is bad. Will I got to go, bye."

"Bye."

"Jacob I am going to slip in to something sexy."

"OK!" Jacob said

_So I put on a blue nightgown that was see thought._

"wow, you look hot."

"thanks, Jacob."

"Jordan we have been dating for a long time & I think we should go to the next level. "

"What are you talking about Jacob.

_He got down on one nee._

"Jordan will you marry me?"

"YES."

_He put the ring on my finger._


End file.
